Rock On, Float On
by JenJenJen13
Summary: AU. Mangaverse. Class B's off on their regularly scheduled camping trip instead of the Program. Shuuya and Yutaka try to float a sleeping Shinji away on the lake, and get busted by the girls' class rep. Shuuya/Yukie, one-shot


Battle Royale does not belong to me. I just like to mess with the characters. :)

Quick question for everyone—what is my FAVORITE BR ship to write? If you said Shinji/Takako, you win! Here's the shocker here—this is NOT a Shinji/Takako; instead I get to mess with SHUUYA instead! :D I'm actually at a loss of something interesting/creative to say here. I had an idea of something I wanted to do and decided to shell out a Shuuya/Yukie story instead. (I know I know, Shuuya/Noriko… but I'm the author and I can do whatever I want! :D)

This story takes place on that hypothetical camp trip that Shuuya's class would have gone on, had they not been Program contestants.

* * *

Shuuya let out another restless groan as he rolled over in his sleeping bag.

The sleeping bag was very comfy; squishy, soft, and not too hot. But THAT wasn't what was keeping Shuuya awake…

He didn't care if people snored. Having lived with Yoshitoki for about ten years, he was quite used to it. Hell, he was so used to it, he often had trouble sleeping when he DIDN'T hear loud snores. That wasn't the problem either, as Yoshi was snoring away in his own sleeping bag on the other side of the tent.

Shuuya groaned and tried covering his head with his pillow to try and muffle the noise. It helped, but he also couldn't breathe for shit.

Sugi was smart, he thought, he brought his OWN tent…

Shuuya sat up angrily, deciding murder was the answer. He crawled over to the sleeping bag all the way to the end of the tent, where his hoop-shooting best friend was located.

"MIM! Shut up!" Shuuya hissed. "You're doing it again! Stop mumbling!"

Shinji was out cold; Shuuya wasn't quite able to tell through the sleeping bag but it looked like Shinji was doing SOMETHING to his pillow. It also sounded like he was moaning.

Stupid Mim. "WAKE UP YOU JERK!" Shuuya bellowed in Shinji's ear.

Shinji laughed (still asleep). "Stop screamin'," he said, "ooh, Takako, you bad girl… haha…"

"Can we bring Takako in here?" Yutaka asked eagerly, also kept awake by Shinji's annoying noises. "I'm sure SHE'D be more than willing to kill him."

"I think he's dreaming about having a giant orgy with half the girls in the class, he was saying something about Mitsuko a minute ago," Shuuya rolled his eyes, "but it was more like "AAAAH NOOOOO STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" than it was THIS."

"I'm gonna go find Takako," Yutaka sighed.

"Uh-uh. She'll kill him for real," Shuuya said.

"Ooh.. oh yeah, baby… yeah…" Shinji moaned loudly.

"We've gotta do something! People are going to hear him and get the wrong idea!" Yutaka said worriedly.

"Let's drag him into the river," Shuuya suggested evilly.

Yutaka looked torn. "I don't know…"

"C'mon, it'd be funny! We float him out in the shallow end, and he wakes up in the middle of the lake!" Shuuya laughed at the idea. "At the rate he's going I'm about to tie him up and chuck him in the river."

"You are bad," Shinji laughed, "tie me up… didn't know you liked this dirty stuff…"

"So he can hear us," Shuuya rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Yutaka. Get the other side."

"Let's make Yoshi help," Yutaka whined, "Mim's too big."

"Oh please, that's the weight of his ego dragging you down," Shuuya laughed, "got him? Alrighty, heave-ho!"

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Yutaka asked, looking down at their sleeping friend.

"I didn't know you liked peanut butter, Takako… aah, that tickles!" Shinji mumbled.

"Does that answer your question?" Shuuya rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know he was hot for Takako," Yutaka said.

"He's not," Shuuya rolled his eyes, "he's just a horny idiot, and this class is short on his type of girl… the well-racked type."

Yutaka made a face. "That sounds like Mim."

"So are we just gonna drop him in the shallow end? The minute his face hits the water he's gonna wake up," Shuuya said thoughtfully.

"Let's just dump him outside on the ground," Yutaka said, "Shu, what if he drowns?"

"So what? His dad doesn't like him anyway," Shuuya grinned a little, shoving his feet into his sneakers. "Just playing. I guess, let's drop him on the shore—"

"Shuuya? What're you doing?"

Shuuya and Yutaka looked up. Yukie Utsumi, female class representative, was standing there with a flashlight, looking confused. "Nice look, Shu!"

Shuuya blushed, realizing he was only in his boxer shorts and his sneakers. "Uhh… hey, Yukie!" Shuuya said, trying to appear normal, instead of guilty. "Umm… what's got you up so early?"

Yukie eyed him strangely. "The sound of you guys grunting outside my tent," she said. "I'm a light sleeper, I woke up right away—"

"Sorry," Yutaka said, "but this idiot won't stop sex-talking in his sleep and it's keeping us up too."

"So you're going to drown him!?" Yukie asked, alarmed.

"No, no," Shuuya soothed, dropping Shinji down on the ground (Shinji just laughed and moaned again, apparently thinking he was still Takako's sex slave) and giving Yukie his best smile. "We're just relocating him to a better place. It'll be better for everyone, really. Wanna help?"

Yukie looked torn. "I don't know… it'd be funny for sure, but won't Shinji be angry?"

"I'm not sure. That's the funny part," Shuuya chuckled, "imagine him waking up in the middle of the lake!"

Yukie smiled mischevously. "I've got an idea," she said. "Hang on."

She went back inside her tent. "Is this a good idea?" Yutaka asked worriedly. "What if she tells?"

"Tells who? Yukie's cool, she won't rat us out," Shuuya said.

Yukie came back out again, carrying a large pink inflatable raft. "Put him on this," she smiled, "this way he won't tip over and he won't wake up until morning!"

"Yukie, you are BRILLIANT!" Shuuya said, excitedly. Yukie blushed so brightly her cheeks were visible in the dark. Yutaka smiled a little.

Shuuya "oblivious" Nanahara kept laughing. "C'mon, grab on," he said to Yutaka, who sighed and grabbed the far end of Shinji's sleeping bag. Shinji moaned something about "huge knockers" and Shuuya looked at Yukie.

"See why we're floating him away?" he asked, and Yukie laughed again.

Without much effort, the boys loaded Shinji on the raft and pushed him out onto the lake. Shinji apparently didn't notice a thing, and kept on sleeping.

"There he goes," Shuuya said with a huge grin, "maybe this'll teach him to duct tape his mouth closed before he goes to sleep—"

"What is all the noise?" asked a tired voice, and Shuuya, Yutaka, and Yukie jumped several feet.

"AAH! MONSTER!" Yutaka cried fearfully.

"The fuck're you on about?" the voice asked irritably, shaking away a faceful of hair, revealing one beautiful, but very annoyed, face.

"Oh. Hi Takako!" Yukie said.

"The hell're you guys doing? Make some more noise, why don't you?" Takako complained.

"Geez. Loch Ness monster attack?" Shuuya asked with a laugh. Takako glared at him. Normally Takako's hair was close to perfect, however, right now, it looked like a big tangle hanging over her face.

"Shut up," Takako said, "I was doing what normal human beings do at 3 in the morning. SLEEPING. Now either make less noise or—what the fuck?" she said, apparently noticing the sleeping bag in the middle of the lake.

"Who's that?" she asked, finally.

"Shinji Mimura," Shuuya replied pleasantly.

Takako looked at Shuuya, looked at Yukie, looked out to the lake at Shinji, looked at Yutaka, and shook her head. "I thought it was Sugi again," she said, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. I'm sure Mimura deserves to be floating in the middle of the lake. I'm going back to sleep." She left.

"Perhaps we should tell her why he's in the middle of the lake," Yutaka grinned, "I'm sure he knows why." He cleared his throat. "Well, um, I'm going to sleep. Good night!"

"Yeah, good plan. See you tomorrow, Yukie," Shuuya said, but Yukie shook her head.

"Can you stay for a minute, Shu? I, uh… want to ask you something," she said.

"Sure, no problem," Shuuya agreed. "Yutaka, don't wait up—Yutaka?"

Yutaka was gone, probably had already crawled into his own sleeping bag and fallen asleep. Shuuya rolled his eyes and turned to Yukie. "What's up?" he asked.

Yukie sighed. "Shu, are you blind?"

Shuuya looked confused. "What?" he asked.

Yukie made a face. "You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

"Easy how? What's wrong?" Shuuya asked. "Yukie, are you okay? You're acting weird." He paused. "Did you eat something funny for dinner last night?"

"Shuuya, everyone says one of the best things about me is how honest and straightforward I am. Well, it's time to live up to that," Yukie said, and reached out for Shuuya's hand.

Shuuya blushed about seven shades of red. "Wh—what?" he managed to say.

"I love you," Yukie said, "I've loved you for a while now."

"Yukie??" Shuuya asked, confused. "B-but… wh-what… I… uh… ummm…"

"Oh the hell with it," Yukie said, looking annoyed. She grabbed Shuuya by his shoulders and kissed him.

("Ew," Yutaka said to Yoshi, who was also watching from their tent, "I hope Shu brushed his teeth!")

When Yukie pulled back, she stared at Shuuya nervously. "Sh-Shuuya?"

"That," Shuuya said slowly, "was…"

Yukie stared at him nervously.

"FUCKING GREAT!" he yelled excitedly, "Wow!"

Yukie felt relieved, needless to say. "So, you—mm!" Shuuya cut her off by kissing her again.

Shuuya pulled back with a huge smile. "Man, you're good! You must have a lot of practice—I mean, oh, shit! That came out wrong! You know what I mean, right? Right? I didn't mean it in a bad way! I mean—"

Yukie cut him off quickly. "It's okay, I know what you meant," she said, giggling. "Shu… wow. All this time I thought you were an oblivious idiot, but I'm so glad I finally told you!" she said, "I would have hated to have graduated without you knowing!"

"Really?" Shuuya asked. "We're going to the same high school after this, right?"

Yukie resisted the urge to hit herself in the forehead. "That's not what I meant, but you've got a point. But seriously, Shu, I told myself on the way here, I'm going to tell you, or when we get back, my graduation class rep speech was going to be "SHUUYA, I LOVE YOU!""

"Well I'm glad you did the first thing," Shuuya said with a grin, "the other option would have been really embarassing—"

Meanwhile, on the lake, Shinji yawned and rolled over a bit in his sleep. Neither Shuuya or Yukie noticed.

"So you're the one who wrote me that love letter?" Shuuya asked with a grin, "I was wondering who wrote that!"

"Yeah, it was me," Yukie said, blushing horribly, "but that was two years ago! Don't be so mean to it!"

("THAT love letter? He's had it pinned to the wall in our room for two years now!" Yoshi said, aghast.)

"Well, um… I also have a confession to make," Shuuya said. "I, I, uhm, I think you're great! You're so outgoing and stuff… that's the type of girl I really like... And, um… well… this is really hard to say…"

Yukie smiled. "You don't have to say it," she said, "I'd be more than thrilled with a really long makeout session—"

Shuuya blushed. "I—uh—umm—"

Yukie laughed. "Oh, you are so totally shy!"

("No, he's not," Yutaka and Yoshi said in unison.)

Shuuya grinned. "Haha… I'm just, uh… kind of new to this stuff. First kiss right there… and…"

"WHAT?" Yukie gasped. "You mean I totally raped your mouth?" She grinned. "AWESOME! I took Shuuya's mouth virginity!"

"That sounds so gross when you say it like that," Shuuya said, blushing.

("He wasn't kidding about that outgoing thing," Yutaka said.)

"Well, I'm exhausted, so I'm going back to bed," Yukie told him, "y'know, make sure I'm all rested for tomorrow…"

"What's tomorrow?" Shuuya asked innocently.

Yukie sighed. "Good night, Shuuya." She kissed him again and, with a small wave, crawled back into her tent.

Shuuya looked confused again, then tore ass back to his tent, eager to tell his friends. "GUYS! GUY—OW!!" he said, dive-bombing into his tent and landing on top of Yutaka and Yoshi, both of whom were lying on the floor next to the entrance, obviously eavesdropping.

"Ow," Yoshi and Yutaka said, "get off—"

"Sorry," Shuuya said, "but wow! Yukie totally raped my mouth!" he laughed, then made a face. "Still sounds gross."

"Well good for you," Yutaka said, "but if you start moaning in your sleep now then we'll make room on that raft next to Mim!"

Yoshi's eyes widened as he looked at the empty space where Shinji's bag was. "Is THAT who that is out there!?" he gaped. "Holy shit! How'd you guys DO that!?"

"Long story, we'll tell you in the morning," Shuuya said nonchalantly, "I'm goin' to sleep. Night, guys!"

"Hey, maybe we can actually SLEEP…" Yutaka commented, crawling into his bag.

* * *

Well, Class B was in for a rude awakening that morning…

Of course, nowhere near as rude as Shinji's.

Shinji yawned and rubbed his chest, beginning to wake up. "Aaah," he groaned, the bright sunlight greeting him.

Wait… sunlight?

Shinji's back itched, and when he rolled over to scratch it, everything became quite wet.

SPLASH.

Needless to say, he was wide awake now. Shinji barely realized he was underwater, as confused as he was. He splashed his way to the surface and looked around in pure horror. He was mostly confused; he had a floatie and he was a good swimmer, so he wasn't too terrified.

"How the fuck did I get out here?" he wondered.

Three two one.

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYAAAAAAA!!" Shinji shouted angrily, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I FLOAT BACK, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA KILL ALL THREE OF YOU!! THIS HAS YOUR NAME WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!!"

Wait a minute… Where the fuck am I?

He was surrounded by blue water. Everywhere was the friggen lake. He didn't know his way back!

"DAMMIT, SHUUYA, YOU JUST WAIT!! YOU… YOU… oh, fucking hell! Screw it!" Shinji finally said angrily, sitting back on the floatie and pulling his blanket over his wet body. "I'm going the fuck back to sleep!"

* * *

Now that I read it back, it's pretty bad… lol. Well at least Shinji's soaking wet in his boxers. And for that reason, this story was published. :D


End file.
